This invention relates to the manufacture of cubic boron nitride particles.
Cubic boron nitride (CBN) particles are produced commercially by subjecting hexagonal boron nitride to conditions of elevated temperature and pressure in the presence of a suitable solvent/catalyst. The elevated pressure used is typically 45-55kBars and the elevated temperature used is typically 1400.degree. to 1600.degree. C. The particles which are produced commercially are relatively small in size, i.e. less than 300 microns. These particles are used in a variety of grinding tools such as grinding wheels. There are several United States patent specifications which describe methods of making large diamond crystals. Examples of these patent specifications are 3,297,407, 4,034,066, 4,301,134, 4,073,380 and 4,322,396. The disclosure of each of these patent specifications is restricted to the manufacture of large crystals of diamond. There is no disclosure in any of these specifications that the methods described therein might have application to producing large crystal cubic boron nitride.